Who's Fairy Tail's Hottest Guy?
by joydragon
Summary: Only the finest single bachelors of Fairy Tail can line up for this competition. How does Lucy cope with jealousy?


**Who's Fairy Tail's Hottest Guy?**

* * *

Lucy threw her Sorcerers' Weekly into the trash can.

She had wanted this issue because Natsu did a shoot for it, and he hardly ever did shoots for the magazine company. He always complained about how girls would start following him around practically stalking him, and people would ask for pictures with him or autographs and so on. It was annoying to him, so he hardly posed for the cameras. She made sure to buy any issue that featured him because of how rare it was. (Not because she liked looking at him or anything!) Lucy really wanted to see this shoot, she didn't know what kind of shoot it was because Natsu hadn't said much about it.

She was certainly not expecting it to be for the upcoming Fairy Tail Competition. This particular competition was basically a silly beauty pageant for the guys. The magazine had shot all the top finest bachelors in Fiore's number one guild. Even then, the shoot didn't seem so bad.

What she didn't realize was that this photo shoot had the guys posing all shirtless and sexy. She didn't know it would be so suggestive...

And she definitely did not expect to be so taken aback when she saw Natsu's page. All she saw was muscle and fire and hands-down drop-dead sexiness.

That was weird. Since when has Natsu ever been _sexy?_ Sure, she knew he was attractive. But she wasn't _attracted to him_. There was a difference!

And for some reason, the interview grated on her nerves. It all said boring things she knew. Anyone in the guild would know!

He's a fire dragon slayer. His favorite color is red. His biggest goal is to find his dad, Igneel. He doesn't like to read. He trains 14 hours a week at least. He hates transportation. He enjoys fire whiskey and flaming chicken wings. He likes to play sports; he's very competitive. Blah blah blah.

It was so general, so not even covering the Natsu she knew. He was so much more than these bland facts about him. It made her mad.

Particularly the relationship status that said single. Now _why_ did that have to be included? So that girls knew he was available and would flock to him?

Well they would all just turn away because he's too dense for that romantic stuff! She would know, she's his best friend. He never showed any interest in girls or romance. She was probably just worried some girl would bewitch him and then she wouldn't have anyone to hang out with or go on missions with. Yeah, that's what she was worried about. But Natsu was too dense for that so she had nothing to worry about!

This Fairy Tail Competition to pick the hottest guy would blow over in no time. There was no need to get worked up about it.

* * *

 _~Two weeks later~_

Lucy was in a sour mood. Fairy Tail was having that stupid competition deciding the top bachelor in Fairy Tail. Why was it stupid you ask?

Why because Natsu was in it, and with that came a hoard of fangirls she didn't know he had.

Seriously where the hell did all these girls come from?!

So what if he posed shirtless for Sorcerers' sometimes?! Did that give all those girls a right to _like_ him?!

There was some strange emotion that ate at her heart whenever she saw him crowded by these swooning girls. The same emotion from before when she thought of someone stealing him away. What was this emotion?

Surely not jealousy. She wasn't jealous! No way! She didn't even _liiiiike_ him, there's no way this toxic, suffocating feeling was jealousy.

Or so she kept lying to herself.

The thing that pissed her off most is that the winner of this competition then participated in a kissing booth to raise money for the guild. A kissing booth! As in kissing strangers! Bunches and bunches of strangers!

Why the _hell_ did it bother her so much that Natsu might kiss a bunch of girls? Why was she so enraged thinking about random girls sucking on his tongue? Why did she see red when she thought about how a woman might dig her fingers into his pink hair, or possibly run a hand along his washboard abs? _Why the hell was she so angry?_

Surely not because she was jealous or anything. That couldn't be it.

It must be because...

Because...

Because he was her partner! Hers! And he was wasting time with this kissy stuff! She couldn't go on missions without him right? So he should withdrawal from the competition immediately! So she could pay her rent! Not because she was jealous!

Yeah. That's what she told herself.

But what was she even worrying about? (Not that she would actually admit to being worried.) Natsu was such a goof there's no way he would win the competition! Right?

He's just a big idiot! Sure, he was very attractive. How can someone with pink hair be so sexy? So he was cute... And loyal. And kind. And trust-worthy. And affectionate. And caring. And _Mavis_ have you seen his muscles?

Damn his boyish charm and sexy body and overall perfectness. Just damn him in general.

But what about the other guys?! There were tons of single attractive guys in Fairy Tail! Gray, Loke, "Mystogan" aka Jellal, Laxus, Gajeel... the list went on.

And yet, they all paled in comparison to Natsu. Her Natsu.

What if he won?

Lucy was worried. Because in her eyes, Natsu _was_ the hottest guy in Fairy Tail. And not just by body temperature.

And this realization pissed her off even more.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar alone, sulking. Everyone else was crowding the stage or sitting at the tables on the other side of the guild. Natsu was on stage displaying his "talent." Psh. As if juggling fire and shaping it into cool stuff was a talent. He'd probably burn down the guild any moment.

She turned away from his hypnotizing fire. Damn him.

Lisanna slid into the stool next to her. "Eh? Lucy why are you over here? I would think you'd be right by the front stage to cheer on Natsu. Or even waiting behind the curtain for him." She winked suggestively at Lucy.

"As if I would be waiting for that idiot! Like I care what he does! This whole thing is just stupid!" Lucy burst out her frustration.

"Oh my Lucy... You sound a bit... jealous." Lisanna smirked.

"I'm not jealous! I don't care if Natsu wins and kisses all those girls! Why would I care huh? Nope. Don't care at all." Lucy denied.

"Uh-huh... Right."

"You're wrong! I don't care! I don't care okay?!"

"I didn't say you did... Although I'm definitely thinking it. You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me!" Lisanna snickered.

"Well you're still wrong!" Lucy snapped.

Lisanna sat there hiding her wide smile behind her hand, feeling the tension in her friend and knowing she would burst again soon.

Suddenly Lucy fumed, "I mean what the hell is the point of this stupid competition?! Is this some damn Ouran Host Club or something?! So what if we have some hot guys!"

Lucy furiously gestured to the stage where Natsu was somehow doing a one-handed handstand while juggling fire with his feet. Lucy didn't even know he could do that, but it was only slightly impressive to her. Just slightly. But the view was certainly nice.

Then she seethed again, "Where the hell did those girls come from huh? When the hell did he get a fan club? What makes them think they have a chance with him? I bet they wish that he snuck into their apartment every night! And slept in their beds to cuddle! Ha! They don't know what it's like to be held against his dreamy rock solid chest! So there!"

Before Lisanna could reply, Lucy kept going on a rather long and pent up rant.

"And they don't even _know_ him! So what if they know he's searching for his dad? Do they know his most valued object is the scarf Igneel gave him? Do they know it took me two years to convince him to let me wash that nasty scarf? He thought the washing machine would shred it apart! Do they know I keep it clean and white and he likes the smell of my Downy laundry detergent? Sure he doesn't like to read! But he's so sweet and caring that he'll read whatever I write and give me his honest opinion about it! He likes flaming chicken wings but only if he has milk to wash it down! He likes red because it reminds him of Igneel! He trains on Tuesdays and Thursdays and always pleads with me to join him! He doesn't like just any sport, basketball is his absolute favorite. When his hair is wet it lays flat on his forehead and it's super cute! He has a total of seven scars so far, I know where each one is and why it's there. Do they know how warm and cuddly he is? Do they know that in his sleep he sometimes calls out for me or Igneel? Do they know how bad he is at cooking? That's he's almost burned down my apartment several times while trying to make me pancakes in the morning? Do they know how comfy his oversized old T-shirts are? Do they know he likes to sleep on the left side of the bed? Do they know his only cure to motion sickness is to lay his head on my lap? Do they-"

"Mavis, Lucy shut up for two seconds!" Lisanna shouted, snaking her hand over Lucy's ever running mouth. She had enough about hearing random unknown facts about Natsu. Honestly who would know those things unless they actually lived with Natsu for so many years like Lucy had?

Lucy's chest was heaving at her outburst, and she only now realized the tangent she had went off on, and what it could possibly mean.

As if she needed anyone to tell her how bad she had it.

She grit her teeth. Damn it all. She had to admit it now that she had poured out her feelings aloud. She did liiiiiiike him. She always has.

"Lucy, there's no need to deny your feelings or feel ashamed about them. Honestly, everyone knows you're both head over heels for each other and neither of you even realize it! You are such idiots! Now will you please give everyone a much deserved break and go do something about it! You know once he's not single anymore he gets dropped from the competition! That's how Elf-nii got out; Evergreen just ordered that he wasn't allowed to enter and that was that. You should do the same thing!"

Lucy gasped, her eyes widening. "L-Lisanna! I can't just go confess to him! He's too dense to realize what 'I like you' means! I'd be the laughing stock of all those girls!"

Lisanna frustratingly sighed. She snatched a Sorcerers' Weekly from behind the bar and flattened it to Natsu's page. "Lucy. Look at this." She pointed to the relationship status. Sure enough, Lucy was gritting her teeth and glaring at the page. "He might be pleasantly surprised, but I assure you his reaction won't have those other girls laughing. Now go change this status so that next time an issue comes out, girls know he's someone else's property."

With that thought, Lucy steeled her nerves and marched up to the stage. He was finishing his act, spelling out the words Fairy Tail. With a poof of smoke, he was finished. While the crowd cheered for him, Lucy clambered up the steps, ignoring the few shouts of indignation towards her. She ran towards the center of the stage where Natsu stood with Markarov. Instead of the master dismissing Natsu and announcing the next contestant, he raised an eyebrow at Lucy to see what she had planned, as if he was expecting her to do something. Natsu looked at her with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Lucy took a deep breath, knowing everyone was staring at her for interrupting. She threw her arms around Natsu's neck. He stumbled back a bit, catching her around her waist.

"Luce? Is something wrong?"

"Yes." She answered, her face hidden in his broad chest. Did she mention he was shirtless right now too?

"Eh? What is it? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Natsu started to panic upon hearing something was wrong with his favorite celestial mage.

"No I'm not okay."

"Luce what's wrong?"

"You aren't supposed to be up here Natsu."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm supposed-"

"No! You aren't! You're not supposed to be a single bachelor! You aren't available! You're mine!" Lucy shouted. Then without another thought she pulled his scarf down and attached her lips to his.

She heard the gasps in the crowd, the shouts of displeasure from many girls, and loud cheering and lewd suggestions from her guild mates. But that wasn't what surprised her at all.

What surprised her was Natsu's reaction. At first he was frozen and stiff against her, and she felt her heart sinking. Lisanna had been wrong. He wasn't 'pleasantly surprised' at all. He was probably confused or grossed out.

Or so she thought. Then one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His other hand cradled the nape of her neck, tilting her face upwards towards him. His lips moved into action against hers passionately. The kiss deepened and left her breathless. She felt like it lasted for several minutes, and finally the lecherous calls from the crowd embarrassed her enough to pull away.

Natsu grinned down at her. No words were needed to express their feelings. Both of them knew that should have happened a long time ago.

Markarov got the room's attention. "Alright, alright. Natsu you will only be disqualified from the competition if you are no longer single. So do you have anything to ask Lucy?"

"Nope."

Lucy felt her jaw drop. He kissed her like that and wasn't going to ask her out?! He was going to stay in the competition?! Was his reputation and pride more important than her?!

Markarov was also shocked. "Y-you mean... You're still single then?"

"Course not. I'm with Lucy."

Relief flooded into her heart. And then anger.

"You idiot! That's no way to ask out a girl!"

"Eh? But Luce you already said it. I'm not available. I'm yours. I'm just repeatin what ya said." He smirked, knowing he was grating on her nerves and teasing her.

She flushed when she realized he was right- she had said those things. It was more of a declaration than asking him out though.

"B-baka!" Lucy hit his arm, not expecting him to grab her wrist and pull her into another long kiss.

Well, maybe this dumb competition wasn't so stupid after all.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll! Just a cute oneshot for you guys. This has been sitting for a while so I shaped it up (Writer's block for other stories- so sorry!). How'd ya like it? R &R! Doubt I'll continue this unless I see some good ideas from you guys! **

**-Joy**


End file.
